With a radio receiver, provided on an audio stereo reproducing system, such as so-called audio or single component, portable audio or audio, mounted on -a car, a user may enjoy a program, such as music number, by receiving and demodulating broadcast signal, transmitted from a radio station. In a radio receiver, the frequency of broadcast signals received may be selected by a user. By selecting the frequency of broadcast signals received, the user may enjoy the program, as presented by a desired radio station, by selecting the frequency of the broadcast signals received.
On the other hand, each radio station lays open the information proper to each station, on the Internet, and presents to a listener the information relevant to the program being heard, such as title of the music number, that may be heard on the radio receiver, name of the performer or the title of the number of a CD having recorded thereon the music number being broadcast.
The Assignee company has already proposed an audio stereo reproducing system, having the Internet function (for example, see Non-Patent Publication 1). With this audio stereo reproducing system, the relevant information of the program, being heard by a user, may be acquired on a sole electronic device. Non-Patent Publication 1: Sony Cooperation, “bitplay style”, [on-line] retrieved on Jun. 26, 2003, Internet, <URL:http://www.sony,jp/products/bitplay/bitplay_style/>
Meanwhile, since the broadcast signals, sent from each radio station, can be heard only in a limited area, plural radio stations, located in distinct areas, may transmit different sorts of the information, using the electrical waves of the same frequency. For example, there are two broadcasting stations employing 80.0 MHz, that is, a station in the Tokyo metropolitan area and a station in Northern Tohoku area.
Hence, a radio receiver is able to identify the frequency of broadcast signals, however, it cannot identify a radio station as a source of transmission of broadcast signals being received. On the other hand, the user is compelled to perform complex operations of acquiring and referencing a table showing the frequencies of the broadcast signals and the names of the radio stations, from one area to the next, in order to recognize the radio station as the source of transmission of broadcast signals being received.
Moreover, when acquiring the relevant information of broadcast signals being received, the user has to recognize the radio station, as the source of transmission of the broadcast signals being received, from the territory where the radio receiver is used, and from the frequency of the broadcast signals received, before accessing a home page of a radio station or a program. This operation needs to be carried out on an audio stereo reproducing system, having the Internet function, as well. That is, the user has to carry out complex operations even for acquiring the relevant information of broadcast signals from a home page as the broadcast signals are being received.
For evading these complex operations, there has so far been proposed a radio receiver carrying a storage unit in which the frequencies and the names of the radio stations are stored from one territory to another. With this radio receiver, the radio station can be identified from the territory where the radio receiver is used, and from the frequency of the broadcasting signals received, and demonstrated on a display, based on the data stored in the storage unit.
However, the broadcast signals, received by a radio receiver, are affected not only by the territory where it is used, but also by the environment under which it is used, such as surrounding buildings.
For example, if a first electrical wave broadcasting base station 100 and a second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101 are provided at a preset distance from each other, there are occasions where an area A capable of receiving broadcast signals from the first electrical wave broadcasting base station 100 is overlapped with an area B capable of receiving broadcast signals from the second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101. That is, a radio receiver used in a area of overlap of the areas A and B may receive both the signals broadcast from the first electrical wave broadcasting base station 100 and those broadcast from the second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101.
If a radio receiver is used in a place comprised within the area B but close to the boundary with the area A, with the place including a high-rise building built facing the second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101, the radio receiver cannot receive broadcast signals from the second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101, while it is able to receive signals broadcast from the first electrical wave broadcasting base station 100.
Moreover, if the user of the radio receiver is a subscriber to wired broadcast, a wire broadcast station collectively receives broadcast signals transmitted e.g. from the second electrical wave broadcasting base station 101, and converts the frequency to transmit the resulting signals over the cable. That is, the frequency of the broadcast signals, received by the radio receiver, differs from the frequency transmitted e.g. from the first and second electrical wave broadcasting base stations 101, 102.
As described above, the radio receiver may be receiving broadcast signals of the frequency not stored in the storage unit, under the effect of the environment in which the radio receiver is used. In such case, it becomes impossible to identify the radio station transmitting the broadcast signals received.
On the other hand, since the data stored in the storage unit are difficult to change, it is difficult to cause the new information to be stored in case a new radio station has been opened or closed.
Hence, with a radio receiver carrying a storage unit where the frequency and the name of the radio station are stored in a correlated fashion from territory to territory, the radio station, transmitting the broadcast signals being received, cannot be identified with sufficient accuracy.